Whose Line is it Anyways: Sonic Edition 2
by KronictheOmegaCat
Summary: What's this? Who still likes Whose Line? I do! Join the SEGA Cast once more in another series of Whose Line episodes. If you've seen my old fiction of a similar name, you know what to expect. While you'll have to forgive what may be repeat jokes, this should still provide a good laugh! Rated M for strong language and sexual themes. Basically, it's what you'd expect from Whose Line!
1. Ep1: Scenes from a Hat & Questions Only

**WHOSE LINE: REBOOT**

**Episode 1 - Part 1**

* * *

"Good evening everybody, and welcome back to the greatest show!"

The lights in the studio flared up, revealing an all too familiar stage along with four beings tied to the chairs at the back. They were overshadowed, however, by a snow-white female wolf standing in the center of the stage.

"For those who don't know or don't remember, let's give a reminder course! Good evening everybody, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter! Just like the last host..."

She simply shrugged, taking a seat at the infamous desk.

"Anyways, I'm your host, Cynthia the Wolf. But you don't care about me, you want to see the performers! Please welcome Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails!"

Hitting a hidden button on the desk, the restraints on the three hedgehogs and the fox retracted, allowing them to move...and yell...

"Why in the HELL are we back here?!" Shadow growled at Cynthia.

"Simple. Remember the papers you signed before the very first show last time?"

"Yeah, it said if the show ended, we were free!" Sonic yelled.

"Ah, but it DIDN'T end. It was canceled and brought back. Therefore, you're stuck."

The performers sighed in defeat, sitting back in their chairs. Satisfied, Cynthia pulled out a stack of cards from one of the drawers.

"Alright, let's get started with a fan favorite, Scenes from a Hat!" Cynthia said as a hat appeared from nowhere.

"Where'd the hat come from?" Tails asked.

"A factory. Anyways, Scenes from a Hat! In case you've never seen the show, here's how it works. Before the show, we had the audience write down suggestions for things they'd like the performer to act out. I took the good ones and threw them in this good old hat. So, let's start with..." Cynthia said, pulling out a slip, "The reason the show was canceled."

Sonic and Tails walked up, Tails speaking first.

"Hey, author! They're bringing Whose Line back! The cast's only missing one of the original performers!"

"Who?"

"Drew Carey!"

Sonic imitated anger, stabbing Tails with the usual non-exsistant knife gag. The two were buzzed out as Cynthia drew the next slip of paper.

"Alright, ideas that are doomed to fail."

Shadow walked up, adapting a cheerful smile.

"Welcome to the Whose Line Reboot!"

He was buzzed off, replaced by Silver.

"I am proud to announce our next president Bar-" Silver started, quickly drowned by the buzzer. He walked off stage, just to turn around and go back. "I think this healthcare bill is the ri-"

"Enough! Are you trying to get us canceled again?!" Cynthia screamed at Silver.

"Would it be wrong if I said yes?"

Cynthia said nothing, simply hitting the buzzer again. Silver simply shrugged, walking off stage.

"Alright, time for a change. How about things that give a disappointing ending?"

Tails dragged Sonic to the center of the stage, quickly running back. Cynthia simply shook her head, buzzing the game over. The cast walked back to the chairs, except for Sonic who remained there, confused.

"What'd I miss?"

"Sonic, get back to your seat. We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after this."

* * *

"And we're back! Hey, did you have fun during the commercial? We did, huh Tails?" Cynthia said, looking at the fox.

"Did I pass out somehow?"

"...Maybe. Now, onto our next game, Questions Only! The way this game works is that you four shall perform a scene, speaking only in questions."

"Why?" Sonic said, grinning.

"Because that's the game."

"Why?"

"Because that's the point."

"Why?" Sonic said, laughing as he saw the wolf get madder.

"Just play the damned game!"

"Fine. What's the scene?"

"Alright, let's see...a bank robbery. Silver and Tails, you'll start us off."

Silver and Tails faced each other, Silver speaking first.

"How may I help you today?"

"Can you give me all the money?" Tails said, pulling out a 'gun.'

"Why would I?"

"Don't you know about robberies?"

"Don't you know that you have to have a permit for that?"

Tails walked off stage frustrated as the buzzer sounded. Sonic quickly took his place.

"Who was that?"

"Some kind of thief?"

"He didn't have a permit?" Sonic said in a bewildered tone.

"...No." Silver said, walking off to be replaced by Shadow.

"What kind of bank is this?"

"Didn't you read the sign?"

"This is a sperm bank? Where do I deposit?" Shadow said, eyeing Sonic.

"Not here!" Sonic yelled, running off stage as Cynthia buzzed the game over. The performers returned to their seats.

"So, Shadow...anything you want to share?" Cynthia said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah. I need to soak my mind with bleach." Shadow responded, shivering.

"Alright, I need to hand out the points for the last two games...Shadow gets 500 points for showing his new side and 1,000 to Tails for confirming a few things. We'll be back in a few!"

* * *

_**A reboot of Whose Line...hopefully I come back strong. Still, it's good to be back, even if I'm a little out of practice at writing this kinda stuff. I need to go watch old episodes for more inspiration. See ya soon!**_


	2. Ep1: Quick Change

_**Alright, time to work on the next part. Before I start I'd like to note that the old Whose Line episodes seemed to have disappeared from the internet...*sigh***_

* * *

**Episode 1 – Part 2**

* * *

"Hello everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like Kronic!" Cynthia said, quickly covering her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Kronic was the host! What happened to him?"

"Yeah, what DID happen to him?" A voice said off-stage.

"Oh...shit." Cynthia said, vanishing from the stage. Quickly, a familiar red cat flung himself into the chair.

"Good evening everybody! I would personally like to apologize for the confusion in hosts, but it's fixed! I'm Kronic the Cat, good to be back! Now...where are we?"

"Sonic doesn't give a satisfying ending and Shadow's...weird." Silver said, quickly informing the red cat.

"Oh, so nothing new, huh?" Kronic responded, grinning.

"Nope."

"Alright, good! Let's move on to a game called Quick Change. Here's how it goes. Sonic, Silver and Tails will act out a scene as normal, but every time Shadow says 'change,' you have to change the last thing you said. Simple enough?"

"Nope." Tails responded.

"Close enough. Now, the scene is Sonic is filming the next parts for a new game along with Tails. Silver is the director, hiring to take the game in a different direction."

"Silver make the next game? Now THAT'S scary." Shadow said, chuckling. "Then again, he can't do any worse, can he?"

"I guess we'll see. Silver? Take it away!"

The scene launched with Silver starting.

"Alright, I've been sent to enact a chapter in the Sonic franchise, something the fans have been wanting!"

"We're finally making Sonic Adventure 3?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Change."

"We're finally making a good RPG?"

"Change?"

"They've really decided on a dating simulator?!" Sonic asked, only to look at Shadow after his silence. "Really?"

Shadow just shrugged as the game continued.

"Yes, the fans really want it!" Silver said, taking back the stage. "Now, to make sure we appeal to every demographic, our first possibility will be you, Sonic, and of course, Amy."

"Change."

"The first possibility will be you and Rouge."

"CHANGE!"

"To appeal to the minority, we're going to film the possibility of you two." Silver said, slapping the two's shoulders.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tails said, scared.

"Absolutely!"

"Change."

"Not at all!"

"Change."

"This is SEGA, just roll with it."

Kronic buzzed the game over.

"Alright, points. 1,000 points to Shadow for making a portion of the fan base happy."

"People really support Tails and me?!" Sonic screamed, disgusted.

"Sonic, this is the internet."

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Tails said, gagging.

"And on that note, it's time for a commercial!"

* * *

_**Alright, I'd say I'm starting day one of the reboot strong! For any new viewers who DON'T know Kronic, you can get a good idea if you look in my original story. Alright, more in the next few days!**_


	3. Ep1: Press Conference

**TrueNight1025****: There's a familiar face! Good to see you, and it's refreshing to be writing this stuff again! So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like SatAM." Kronic said, grinning.

"What?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Exactly. Moving on to our next game, Press Conference, for all four performers. Sonic is holding a press conference to be interviewed by reporters, played by Shadow, Silver and Tails. Only thing is, Sonic doesn't know who he is or what he did, a thing he must guess by the questions they ask him. So, here's his identity. Go ahead and read up." Kronic said, passing a card to Shadow, who allowed the other two to read it, all of them laughing as it was handed back to the host.

"I think we got it." Silver said.

"Alright, take it away!"

"Okay, I'd like to start off by saying that I'm glad you all could make it, for I feel this message needs to be known." Sonic said from behind a stand that had somehow appeared on the stage. The identity appeared on the monitors for the audience.

_Amy announcing that she has killed Sonic._

"Yes, I have a question!" Tails said, pipping up. "What made you do this?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just bored." Sonic replied, shrugging.

"If you don't mind my asking, how quickly did you reach your goal? At super-speed, perhaps?" Silver said, pretending to be taking notes.

"Well, not THAT fast, but a decent speed nonetheless."

"Now, what was your method? Water, perhaps?" Shadow questioned, grinning.

"No, no, no. Water was overkill, really."

"Still, I thought you loved him!" Tails added.

"I still do, I still do, but if you love something, set it free."

"So, you don't think this is game over?" Silver questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, he had a continue."

Kronic buzzed the game over, looking at Sonic.

"I think you got it. Who are you?"

"I'm Amy announcing I killed Sonic."

"There ya go!"

The four returned to their seats as the audience applauded.

"Alright, 1,000 points to Sonic for coming back to life. Now, let's move onto our final game for the night, everyone's favorite gam-"

"KRONIC! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY I KILL SONIC?!" Amy screamed as she charged on stage.

"Uh...we'll be back after these messages, folks." Kronic said to the cameras before jumping out of his seat, running from a pissed-off hedgehog.

"Get back here, Kronic! I want to play Whack-a-Cat!"

"HELP!" Kronic shouted as he dodged the hammer.

"Should we help?" Tails asked Sonic, who shook his head.

"No, we get popcorn and enjoy our commercial break."

* * *

**Don't we all remember the great game of Whack-a-Cat? Anyways, 100 points to anyone who can guess the next game! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for ANYTHING, I'd love to hear it, so send it in a PM.**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter.**


	4. Ep1 Ending: Hoedown

"Ugh...hello everybody, and welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Tonight's winner is Silver!" Kronic said, rubbing his head as the crowd cheered for Silver.

"Hey, what happened to Amy?" Silver asked, confused.

"She was...removed from the picture." Kronic said, grinning evilly.

"Really? I thought she left after whacking you fifty times..." Tails said quietly.

"Regardless, it's time for the final game, Hoedown! Now, we need a thing about modern life that annoys you."

"IRS!" A random voice in the crowd shouted.

"Okay...at the risk of pissing off powerful people, let's bitch about the IRS! So, let the music play!"

The infamous hoedown music started, and Sonic was up first.

**[Sonic]: **_You've got to pay your taxes to our government,_

_Because you know each dollar is SO very well spent!_

_You have got to pay them, but here's a little switch:_

_I never pay my taxes, because I am so rich!_

**[Tails]:** _Singing about the IRS a bell doesn't ring,_

_You know I'm not very good when I have to sing,_

_Singing these hoedowns on Whose Line, you know,_

_But I don't really care, 'cause I'm on another show._

**[Shadow]:** _I have to run from the IRS every single year_

_They are the people that I really, really fear._

_Why would I fear them since they're ordinary men?_

_Cause two thousand dollars is two hundred thousand yen!_

**[Kronic]:** _I don't file my taxes, every single year._

_I guess it's the IRS I really, really fear._

_Guess that's bad of me, doesn't show a lot of class._

_But every time I do they seem to fuck me up the ass!_

The music ended as the performers stared at Kronic.

"What?"

"You just got this episode canceled!" Sonic yelled.

"Nah, we don't have censors. Just don't go too far. Anyways, thanks for watching this episode of Whose Line is it Anyways! Tune in next time for more fun!"

* * *

**Short chapter? Yes. Still, the first Hoedown of the reboot is done! Also, just so I make it clear, you may hear repeat jokes from my old work. I apologize in advance.**


	5. Ep2: Let's Make A Date

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show: The Blue Blur, Sonic! The Prince of Darkness, Shadow! The Boy Wonder, Tails! And, the Woman in Red, Amy Rose! I'm your host, Kronic the Cat! Come on down, let's get started!" Kronic said, making his way down the stairs to the Whose Line desk.

"Ugh...we're back." Shadow grumbled.

"Yep! Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like whatever's on after this."

"Hey, I love the Pokemon version of Survivor!" Tails yelled, agitated.

"Oh god, that's a thing? Well, regardless, let's start the show with a game called Let's Make a Date, for all four of you."

The crowd cheered as the performers moved their stools to the center of the stage.

"Alright, here's how it goes! Amy is on a dating-type show, hoping to find her dream date with either Sonic, Shadow or Tails. However, each of the guys have a strange characteristic that Amy will have to guess after a couple of rounds. So, whenever you're ready, take it away."

"Bachelor One! I love great food, so where would you take me on our first date?" Amy asked Tails, whose character appeared below him as he started to act.

_Going through all the stages of being drunk._

"Take you to eat, huh?" Tails said, slowly adapting a slur to his speech. "Well, I'd take you to a restaurant...cause that's where the food is!" Tails exclaimed with an annoying cackle. "Going to the restaurant, we're going to the rest-" Tails sang until he cut himself off by falling off of the stool.

"Um...thanks for that. Bachelor Two? Its seems Bachelor One has a few things to work out...do you have any big problems?" Amy asked Sonic, who was laying sideways on his stool.

_A singing bass on the wall_

"Do I have a problem, a problem I do not! I still have some good ones in my slot!" Sonic sang, returning to silence afterwords.

"Wow, musical! I like it. Bachelor Three? Are you any good at singing?" Amy asked Shadow, who sighed in disgust.

_A high-strung actress practicing her big kiss with Sonic and Tails._

Shadow seemed to flick through a stack of papers, finally throwing them down and moving over to Tails, who had made it back to the stool.

"They say it'll never work, you and me...but I don't believe them!" Shadow pulled Tails in for a couple seconds, recoiling suddenly. "Come ON! Can I get some emotion?"

Tails said nothing, pretending to vomit on Shadow, who shrieked.

"Ugh! Who hired you?" Shadow said, storming back to his stool and flinging himself down.

"Um...Bachelor One? I don't like Three, I think he'll cheat on my with a guy...will you?"

"No, sweetie, I love you! You're great, you're just gr-" Tails said in a heavy slur, falling once again, not twitching once he was down.

"Got to admit, you can throw a party! Bachelor Two? Do you have anything to say to tempt me?"

"Oh I love you, love you a lot! I really love you, we could have a ball! Come with me and mount you on the wall!" Sonic sang once more.

"Huh...different. Bachelor Three? Any final remarks?"

"Alright, I guess it's time..." Shadow said, giving Sonic the same treatment as Tails. Kronic quickly slammed on the buzzer.

"Okay, now that I'm scarred for life, any clue who they are Amy?"

"Well, Tails is drunk."

"Close enough."

"Sonic is one of those singing wall things?"

"Yep, one of those creepy bass fish."

"And Shadow is my worst nightmare."

"...I'll give it to you." Kronic said, buzzing the game over. Reaching under the desk, he found three containers of mints, tossing them to each of the guys. "There you guys go. 1,000 points to Shadow for having to do that and 2,000 to Tails for suffering through it."

"Why don't I get any?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You seemed to enjoy it too much. With that, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways after these commercial messages."

* * *

**More Whose Line, gotta love it!**


	6. Ep2: SFAH & Two Line Vocabulary

_**I'd like to say sorry to you for not responding to reviews. Sorry.**_

_** TrueNight1025: Ah, but they CAN'T! Amy WAS there. The writing staff just wouldn't let it happen. *evil grin***_

_**So, let's get started with the next part!**_

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways: _S.E. 2_**

_Episode 2 – Game 2 & 3_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like any scene without an explosion to Micheal Bay." Kronic said, grinning.

"Why'd you bring THAT up?" Amy asked, confused.

"I just remembered the upcoming Transformers movie. With that said, I have some...different news, to say the least." Kronic said, sighing.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I shall be stepping aside as the author's main OC. I'll still be around here and there, but I am to be replaced. So, welcome my replacement, Lyle Sol." Kronic said as he walked from behind the Whose Line desk to the center of the stage, where there was a flash of light, a fox appearing.

* * *

**-[ Lyle Sol ]-**

**- Basic Information -**

**[Race]:** Fox

**[Gender]:** Male

**[Age]:** Lyle is ageless thanks to a strong tie to the Chaos Force. His body gives the appearance of a sixteen year old, but he is about two hundred years old in mind.

**[Nickname(s)]:** Soul, L (A Death Note reference?)**- Physical Description -**

**[Height]:** 4'0"

**[Weight]:** 80 lbs.

**[Fur Color]:** Black

**[Skin Color]:** White

**[Eye Color]:** Red

**- Attire -**

White no-sleeve shirt

Worn black jeans

Red Sketchers

Red hoodie jacket (Hood is usually down)

Red fingerless gloves

* * *

"Well, Lyle. You ready to shine?"

"All the time!"

"Eh, close enough." Kronic said, fading away. Lyle took seat behind the desk.

"Well, that was a semi-depressing scene for the author to write...let's do something funny with Scenes From a Hat!"

The audience began to cheer as all four performers walked onto the stage, Sonic and Tails on the left side, Amy and Shadow on the right.

"Alright, for those of you who don't know how this game works...first off, where have you been? Still, for the sake of inclusion, Scenes From a Hat is played by taking the suggestions that the audience has written, throwing them into a hat, and pulling them out to see how many our performers can act out, starting with..." Lyle said, pulling a slip from the star-spangled top hat, "Personal messages you'd love to see on the back of an airplane."

Sonic walked up, staring at the ceiling.

"Help, the engine's on fire?" Sonic was buzzed out and replaced by Tails.

"How's my flying? Call 329-BAD-FLYR." Tails was buzzed, with Lyle drawing another slip of paper.

"Bad slogans for medical procedures." Lyle stated, Amy walking up.

"Come on down, we've got a 95% rate of half-success!" She was buzzed out and replaced with Shadow.

"So come get a vasectomy! Everything MUST go!" Shadow said in a creepily cheerful tone.

"Alright, not bad. Next is Famous Last Words." Shadow walked up.

"Maybe those men in the white sheets can give me directions!"

He was buzzed out, quickly replaced by Sonic.

"Hey, fellas! Watch this!" Sonic was buzzed out, only to step back up. "Sure, I'll do a game on the Xbox." Sonic was buzzed out once more.

"Alright, what serial killers in horror movies think while waiting to pop out." Lyle read off a new slip.

Amy walked up, looking at her wrist.

"Geez, where are they...I hope nothing's happened to them..." She finish, worried. She was buzzed out, replaced with Tails.

"I can't believe they went back in the house!" Tails said, laughing. He was buzzed out.

"Alright, last one. Things that'll make the audience sick." Lyle said with an evil grin.

Amy dragged Sonic up, pulling him into a kiss. Lyle buzzed and Amy released Sonic, who gagged.

"I said things that'll make the AUDIENCE sick, not Sonic."

"Oh...sorry!" Amy said, grinning evilly.

Shadow and Tails walked up, doing exactly what you'd expecting. A kiss. Lyle hit the buzzer about fifty times in the span of three seconds, allowing the game to end.

"Alright, can I get an explanation? You guys kissed in the LAST game, what gives?"

"Isn't it obvious? I needed seconds." Tails said in a surprisingly seductive voice, causing Shadow to run off-stage and vomit.

"Well, 1,000,000 points to Tails for making Shadow vomit! Good job!" Lyle said in between hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, I did that a little too well, didn't I?" Tails said, chuckling.

"That you did. Now, I think the audience needs time to go vomit, so we'll be back after these commerical messages."

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like the last commercial." Lyle said, grinning. "Now, let's move onto a game called Two Line Vocabulary, for Sonic, Shadow, and Amy."

The audience cheered, not only for the new game, but for the fact that not all performers were needed for a game!

"So, here's how the game works. These three will be acting out a scene, however, Sonic and Amy can only say two lines of dialogue apiece. Shadow can say whatever he wants, however. Anyways, Sonic, your lines are _Do we need this?_ and _What now?_ Got it?"

"I think so." Sonic nodded.

"Alright, Amy! Your lines are _Don't you love me? _And _Why?_"

"Gotcha."

"Alright, the scene is Shadow is a doctor, performing an important operation with the help of his two nurses, Sonic and Amy." Lyle said, crumpling up the cue card. "So, take it away!"

"Alright girls!" Shadow said to Amy and Sonic, "We need to start the operation."

"Why?"

"Well, we have to save this man." Shadow said, motioning to a 'table.'

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Don't you love me?"

"I do, honey, I do."

"Do we need this?" Sonic said, annoyed.

"No, you're right, we need to operate. Can you get the knock-out gas?" Shadow said to Sonic.

"Why?"

"Because we can't cut him open while he's awake."

"Why?"

Shadow pretended to slap Amy, who recoiled.

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"I do, now shut up!"

"Why?"

Shadow screamed, running off-stage. Sonic turned to look at Amy.

"What now?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Do we need this?" Sonic said as Amy drew him close. Lyle buzzed the game over as Shadow walked back into sight.

"1,000 points to Shadow for lasting that long against an onslaught of why."

"Why?" Amy said from her seat.

"We'll be back after these messages." Lyle said.

"Why?"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow and Lyle yelled at the same time.


	7. Ep2: Sportscaster

_**Sorry I've been gone a few days! Here's an update, with a game I've never tried before! Here's hoping for the best.**_

_**Review Response(s)**_

_**TrueNight1025: Yeah, didn't plan on that much in one episode...SIGH**_

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways: _S.E. 2_**

_Episode 2 - Game 4_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like half of Sonic's crossover games." Lyle said, grimacing.

"You're talking about the Olympics, aren't you?" Sonic said.

"Yep. Why'd you do that?"

"I can only refuse so many ideas a year. I keep running out too early." Sonic said, shrugging.

"Hm. Well, no matter! Onto our next game, Sportscaster! Sonic and Tails shall be the main performers, while Shadow and Amy will be on those stools to the right of the stage. Now, the game goes like this! Sonic and Tails will perform a mundane activity in slow-motion while Shadow and Amy comment on it, just like a sports replay. Now, I need a day-to-day activity."

"Working at fast food!" A random audience member shouted over the roar of other suggestions.

"Fast food job. Sounds good. Take it away, please."

Sonic and Tails started moving slowly, saying gibberish into a headset. Shadow and Amy began to talk from the side.

"Good evening everybody, I am Shadow and this is my co-host, Amy. We're here to show you some great footage from the 2014 Fry-Off." Shadow said in a funnily serious tone.

"That's right, let's look back to the footage. Our two contestants have gotten their orders, two identical meals. Whoever can serve the fastest shall win." Amy said, excited.

Sonic and Tails had started to act, each dropping moving while holding something.

"As you can see, they've both got the first part of the meal ready to go into the fryers! Tails appears to be in the lead, however!" Amy commented.

Tails had already released his ingrediant into the fryer just as Sonic made it next to Tails. Tails slapped Sonic's hand, causing him to release the food and recoil slowly, a great amount of pain on his face.

"Ouch! It seems as if Tails has caused Sonic to be burned by the oil. It should buy some time for the fox unless Sonic can tolerate the pain!" Shadow exclaimed, somehow showing sympathy for Sonic.

Sonic had recovered, heading over to Tails, who was cutting something.

"It seems as if Sonic has recovered, and he is beginning to slice the tomatoes he needs for the meal. Still, Tails is WAY ahead." Amy added as the two continued their act.

Sonic had the knife, but instead of slicing the food, he grabbed one of the fox's tails, making a huge slash with the knife. Tails shouted, falling to the floor.

"The competition just gets bloodier!" Shadow shouted exciting.

Tails had apparently recovered, using his knife to slash Sonic two or three times. Sonic fell to the floor.

"You saw it here, Tails killed Sonic, giving him the win by default!" Shadow and Amy shouted at the same time as Lyle buzzed the game over. Everyone returned to their seat as Lyle raised an eyebrow.

"Tails? Is there ANYTHING you'd like to share?" Lyle said, scared.

"Nope." Tails said, grinning.

"Sounds good to me. 1,000 points to Tails. With that, we've got one last commerical until we pick a winner, so don't touch that remote! See you in a few!" Lyle said, sending us off to the last commerical of the episode.

* * *

**I think I wrote the new game well. But, I also would like some reader input, so let me know! Anyways, final game next update. After that, I plan on writing longer chapters an update.**


	8. Ep2 Ending: Questions Only

_**Writing time!**_

**[ Review Response(s) ]**

**{ TrueNight1025 }: I wish I could look up and find that one...you given me something to dig for on the web.**

_**With that, let us continue.**_

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways: _S.E. 2_**

_Episode 2 Ending_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Tonight's winner is Tails the Fox!" Lyle said as Tails grinned. "So, as punishment, we get to play Questions Only, where we may only speak in questions. So, what's the scene, Tails?"

"The town is being attacked by Godzilla." Tails said, tossing away the suggestion card.

"Alright, then. Me and Amy wi-"

"Amy and I." Sonic said, correcting the fox, who promptly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Me and Amy will start the game." Lyle said as everybody got into acting gear. Amy was first to speak.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Amy said, sighing.

"Can anything go wrong?" Lyle said, laughing. Amy quickly smacked him. Holding his face, Lyle kept going. "What was that for?"

"Don't you know not to say that in a horror movie?"

"Don't you know we're rated PG-13?"

Amy stammered, getting buzzed out and replaced with Sonic. Looking around, Sonic pointed to the sky.

"Isn't that Godzilla?" Sonic asked, his lips moving about a minute after he finished talking. Lyle simply laughed, walking off-stage. Shadow walked up to take his place.

"Why are you dubbed so crappily?"

"Can't you tell I'm Japanese?"

"Don't you know I am too?"

"Are you, baka?"

"What?" Shadow asked, confused.

"Don't you know?"

"Isn't Godzilla about to eat you?"

"...No..." Sonic said, walking off-stage, Amy coming back up.

"Aren't you afraid?" Amy asked, concerned. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be?"

"Don't your kind always go first?" Amy asked, dead serious.

"Don't you think that's racist?"

"Don't you know everyone's a little bit racist?"

Shadow simply shrugged, walking away and allowing Lyle back on.

"Have you read the script?" Lyle asked.

"Why?"

Lyle pulled Amy into a kiss. Amy quickly pulled her hammer from its hiding place, whacking the fox. He fell to the floor, Amy speaking again.

"Don't you know that's sexual assault?"

Recovering, Lyle picked his head up.

"Wasn't this scene about Godzilla?"

"Can't you tell we got off track?"

"Do you think the Fourth Wall's in pieces or just dust?"

"Just dust." Amy said as Tails buzzed the game over. Lyle passed out, the show over.

"Um...thanks for watching Whose Line. Come back next episode." Tails said, nervous.

* * *

_**Make-out Count This Episode:**_

_**3 Man and Man**_

_**2 Man and Girl**_

_**Almost even, but not quite.**_


	9. Ep3: Weird Newscasters & Hats

_**A new episode of Whose Line, but not any ordinary episode, this one breaks a Whose Line tradition. I'd like it to be known, I am doing this to show the flip side of a familiar coin, with no other reason. I do NOT mean to send ANY bad message, and if there are too many complaints, I take this chapter and the others of this episode down. (Can you tell I'm paranoid?)**_

* * *

**[ Review Response(s) ]**

**{ TrueNight1025 }: I think that's about all there IS to the old black and white movies. Fun fact if you haven't heard it: The Japanese have commented that Godzilla got fat on American food before the new movie. After seeing clips of the old movie, all I can say is at least he's properly animated over here. No disrespect to anyone.**

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways:_ S.E. 2_**

_( Show 3 ): Weird Newscasters | Hats_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways: Sonic Edition 2! On tonight's show, the Scarlet Devil, Amy Rose!"

The cameras focused on Amy, who looked angry, probably at her intro.

"Sega's version of Catwoman, Rouge the Bat!"

Rouge simply kept fiddling with her nails as the cameras focused on her.

"The Pulchritudinous Pyro, Blaze the Cat!"

Blaze did what she does best, letting fire dance on her fingertips.

"And, the Psychic Sidekick, Silver the Hedgehog!"

Silver just stared at the camera creepily.

"And, I'm your host, Lyle Sol! Come on down, let's get started!" The black kitsune said, teleporting from the stands to his seat behind the Whose Line desk. "Like I said, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are non-existent, just like half of our casts sex life."

"Starting out by degrading us? This should be a wonderful show..." Rouge grumbled.

"Hold on," Silver said, looking around, "Why am I the only male performer this episode?"

"You're the author's favorite character." Lyle said, shrugging.

"So Silver DOES have fans!" Rouge said, chuckling.

"Yeah...moving on, let's explain the show a little more. For those who have never seen the show before, here's how it works! Each game has our performers act out scenes completely on the spot, with no help. I award them points, which doesn't matter because at the end of the show, I just pick a winner by whim, they win, and they get to do something special with me. The losers...they find out they weren't really losers after all."

"God, I hope I lose..." Amy said, shivering.

"So, let's get started with our first game, Weird Newscasters, for all four of you. Amy and Rouge are the main newscasters, Silver is the sports reporter, and Blaze is the weather woman. Thing is, everyone but Amy has strange identities or quirks to act out while giving the news." Lyle explained as everyone got into place. "Now, Rouge is too emotionally attached to the story. Silver, you're in a bad action movie, and Blaze is a maniac killer, eliminating the rest of the news cast."

"Why do I have to be the crazy maniac killer?" Blaze asked, confused.

"Add pyro in front of the word, and you'll know." Rouge said, chuckling.

"...Right. Amy, when you hear the jingle, take it away."

The jingle played as Amy started the 'news.'

"Hello, I'm the Rose Runner, and this is the six o' clock news at five. Tonight's top story involves the dispute between Sonic and Nights. Nights claims Sonic assaulted her, while Sonic claims he had a bad dream. This just in, tonight at seven, the Discovery channel will be trying to deduce whether Nights is male or female. Now, over to my co-host, Carrie Love. Carrie?" Amy said, allowing Rouge to speak.

"Right. Other stories included the death of a...oh no...a 100 year old woman died today..." Rouge sniffled, finally crying.

"Um...Carrie?" Amy said, nudging the bat.

"Oh...right. In other news, a kitten found in the lake earlier today is going to LIVE! IT SHALL LIVE!" Rouge screamed happily.

"Thanks for that...now, onto the sports with Billy Field. Billy?"

The cameras moved over to Silver.

"Thank you. I will start my mission." Silver said, crouching to walk as he started to talk. "The football team was excellent, delivering each enemy a great TAKE-DOWN!" Silver said, throwing a punch and returning to his crouch. He suddenly froze, looking towards the audience. "They ganged up on their enemy, ten to one. They may have went down, but I wo-" Silver said, jerking and clutching his chest. He stumbled back, falling to the stage.

"Thanks for that, Billy. Now, onto the weather with Knives Slice. Knives?"

Blaze started, letting out an unnerving chuckle.

"The weather, huh? Well, the voices say it'll be stormy weather for everyone...except for ME!" Blaze said, throwing something at Rouge, who fell off of the stool she had been on. Blaze started to walk towards Amy, an unhinged smile on her face.

"This has been the news, thanks for watching!" Amy said, running off-stage with Blaze close behind. Lyle buzzed the game over, allowing the actors to return to their seats.

"Wow, all that thought, the emotion...it was beautiful. Too bad this was a non-scoring round." Lyle said, causing Silver to curse. "Anyways, let's move onto a game called Hats, once again for all four of you."

"I just sat down!" Rouge complained as they moved the stools back to the center of the stage.

"Alright, here's what happens. You'll be using the big box of hats to come up with the world's worst dating videos. So, starting with Blaze and Silver, let's see what you've got."

Silver walked up, wearing an old-style gas mask.

"We don't have time to date, we need to repopulate the planet!"

Silver was buzzed out as we switched over to Amy, who was wearing a flower petal headband.

"I need time before seeding!" Amy walked off, letting Blaze take her turn. She was holding a devil pickaxe.

"Yes, it IS hot down there." Blaze said, winking.

Rouge was next, a halo on her head.

"Care to be touched by an angel?"

Next came Silver, holding a prop gun.

"I'm licensed to thrill."

Amy walked up in fake handcuffs.

"These cuffs are for YOUR protection, officer." Amy said, trying to pull off a seductive tone.

Lyle buzzed the game over. He simply shivered as the actors sat back in their seats.

"You've all disturbed me in many different ways. That's worth 1,000 points for each of you." Lyle said, causing Silver to cheer.

"I'm one step closer to buying that desk!"

"Keep dreaming. We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after these commercial messages.

* * *

_**If you can't tell, I'm going to try and do longer, more detailed chapters. Here's hoping its liked by many!**_


	10. Ep3: Scenes From a Hat & Whose Line

_**Hello everybody! It's the most wonderful time of the year! (Christmas music starts playing, only to be shut off) No, not Christmas. Summer! To most working people, it's just a season for burning weather. But for a high schooler like me, it is BEAUTIFUL!**_

**[ Review Response(s) ]**

**{ TrueNight1025 }: Even if you ARE the only one, I plan to keep writing! It's too much fun, and I'm no good at drawing, so this is MY kind of art.**

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways:_ S.E. 2_**

_( Show 3 ): Scenes From a Hat | Whose Line_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the only show on tonight where you'll feel even more filthy than the performers!" Lyle said, grinning.

"You know, I'm really not so sure about that..." Amy grumbled.

"Now, let's move onto the game known as Scenes From a Hat!" Lyle said, ignoring Amy and pulling out an American-themed top hat. "We all know how this game works by now, right?"

"Yep." Silver said as Lyle pulled out the first suggestion.

"Alright, we start with things that will make the audience boo."

Silver walked up, clearing his throat.

"We here at Sega are proud to announce our next game, which follows up on the events of Sonic '06." The building practically shook from the audience's boo of displeasure. Silver was buzzed out with Amy taking his place.

"Now, once you have the onions chopped, we must fillet the baby seal." Amy was buzzed out, the audience booing. Rouge walked up.

"You simply wait for traffic," Rouge said, looking left and right, "Then you...PUSH THE OLD LADY! Push!" The audience, laughed, cheering as Rouge looked confused, walking back to the side. "I wasn't expecting applause..."

"Alright, next comes...oh god damn it!" Lyle said as he looked at the slip. "Entries in Lyle's diary." Silver walked up, writing.

"Dear diary, Silver was as good as ever today...how should I tell hi-" He was buzzed out, only to walk back up. "Dear diary...when will they discover I'm not really a man?" He was buzzed again.

"Silver the Hedgehog...rabid fan girl at 10:30 pm..." Lyle said, scribing on a piece of paper before pulling the next suggestion. "Alright, what the audience is thinking right now."

Blaze and Amy walked up, Blaze tapping the hedgehog on the shoulder.

"He really DOES look like a girl!"

They were buzzed, Silver replacing them.

"Why so many women? I came here for the men!" He was buzzed as Lyle pulled the next slip.

"Rejected Jeopardy categories."

Rouge walked up.

"I'll take Video Game Women for 200, Alec." She was buzzed and replaced by Blaze.

"How about shit that nobody knows for 1000, Alec?" She was buzzed, replaced with Amy.

"Fanfiction for 400, Alec." Lyle pulled another slip.

"Things you don't normally see." Rouge walked up, talking to someone.

"They actually made a GOOD remake!" She was buzzed, allowing Blaze to walk up. Before she was able to say something, Silver ran up and kissed her, quickly running away. The purple cat blinked, standing dumbfounded. Amy walked up, lightly poking her. She simply fell to the ground, frozen.

"Um...I think we need a commercial. We'll be back." Lyle said, walking to Blaze as the cameras faded to black.

* * *

"You okay, Blaze?"

"I think so..." The cat said as the cameras started filming again, "Thanks for...what was that you did?"

"A simple ESP trick. I helped suppress the memory, making your psyche able to operate again." Lyle said, grinning.

"Any side effects with that?"

"Nah, I do it to myself all the time. No adverse problems...who are you again?" Lyle asked, confused. He laughed as Blaze looked worried. "Kidding. Let's move onto our next game, Whose Line."

"I thought we were playing Whose Line." Rouge said, confused.

"Yes, but Whose Line has a game called Whose Line." Lyle said, grinning as Rouge clutched her head. "Anyways, we'll need Blaze and Amy. You two will act out a scene, inserting these lines at random." Lyle said, holding out two handfuls of paper. The women grabbed them, shoving them somewhere as Lyle continued to speak. "Now, the scene is Blaze is a bride-to-be shopping for a dress with help from her sister, Amy."

"She's marrying Silver after one kiss? Something's just not going to work with that formula..." Rouge said, chuckling. Blaze snapped her fingers, causing Rouge's right wing to ignite. She ran offstage as the two started the scene. Amy started to talk.

"You need to stop worrying so much, sis! We'll find the right dress for your perfect day!"

"I just don't know...I mean, you know how mom feels." Blaze said, nervous.

"Actually, I don't, what's the problem?"

"Oh, mom's just worried. I told her I was getting married and she cared enough to say..." Blaze said, pulling out a slip of paper. "Get your shit and get out." Amy tried to hold back laughter, hugging the cat.

"That's just like her, she really hates you."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Anyways, let's start shopping."

"Right! I know this shop, it's the best! You must have heard of their motto! Shoot first, ask questions later!" Amy said, discarding the paper.

"How does that make sense?" Blaze asked, chuckling.

"They also sell guns to make sure the wedding goes as planned." Amy said, opening a door with Blaze following her.

"Oh wow!" Blaze said, pointing to the side, "That dress reminds me of a saying! I think it was..." Blaze said, pulling out a slip of paper. "Being slutty wins the day."

Lyle buzzed the game over as Amy fell apart, laughing.

"2000 points to Blaze for speaking the good word!" Lyle said, sighing. "I wonder how Rouge is?"

As if on cue, Rouge stumbled back onstage, soaked to the bone.

"What happened to you?" Lyle asked.

"I had to basically drown myself in the ocean to put out my wing!"

"Huh...held my focus too long." Blaze said, chuckling. Rouge spun on her heels, launching at the cat.

"Oh god, someone break them up! Cut to commercial, cut to commercial!


	11. Ep3: Interrogation & Film Noir

_**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. A mixture of laziness and family distractions is my excuse. Anyways, let's keep moving!**_

**[ ****Review Response(s)**** ]**

**{ ****TrueNight1025**** }: Glad to hear I can be funny. I never know, since I write them I can't seem to laugh at them. That's kind of a rare gem when I laugh at the jokes I write in here.**

**{ ****Okidanri**** }: A NEW FACE IN THE REVIEWS! FRESH MEAT! *cough* ...Ignore that. Anyways, I try my best.**

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways: **_**S.E. 2**_

_( Show 3 ): Interrogation | Film Noir_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't do anything, just like congress." Lyle said, greeted by a bunch of gasps. "I'm sorry, does someone here respect congress?"

"I do." Silver said.

"Anyone BESIDES Silver?"

"...I do." Silver said, once more. Lyle simply shook his head in disappointment.

"Let's just move onto our next game, Interrogation. This is for Silver, Amy and Blaze." Lyle said, causing the performers to jump to their feet. "Here's how it works. Silver has committed a crime and is being interrogated by Blaze and Amy. However, Silver doesn't know what the crime is, only the girls do. Silver has to guess his crime at the end of the game. Blaze, Amy? Here's the file."

A yellow file folder appeared in front of Blaze, who quickly grabbed it. Along with that, a metal table and chair appeared in the center of the stage. Silver looked at Lyle.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm not. We finally got a team for props. On that note, take the game away."

Silver sat down at the table, looking down and twirling his thumbs as Amy and Blaze paced in front of him. Silver's crime appeared at the bottom of the screen.

**Sonic '06.**

"So, any idea why we brought you back?" Amy said, looking down at Silver.

"Same reason you slammed me into the ground?" Silver asked in response.

"You don't remember the disaster that was caused?" Blaze asked, still pacing.

"Disaster? All I did was forget to tip!"

"Cut the crap! Do you know how many people you've pissed off?" Amy said, slamming her palms down on the table.

"Eh, people have ALWAYS hated me. I'm a little too used to it." Silver said, shrugging.

"Look. We're just trying to prevent a disaster." Blaze said, staring Silver in the eyes.

"Looks like we have to go back." Silver said, jumping to his feet. Lyle buzzed the game over, looking at the scene.

"So, Silver...what was your crime?"

"Well, either another movie with time travel as the answer or Sonic '06."

"You got it." Lyle said.

"Which one?"

"It was a movie. Try and figure out which one." Lyle said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Before we go to break, I need to award points for the game...1,000 points to Rouge."

"Why?" Amy screamed, angrily.

"Simple answer? I think she was having too much fun watching. We'll be back to more Whose Line after these messages!" Lyle said before ducking, a knife flying past.

* * *

"Good evening, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yep, just hang around and annoy you. Go ahead and insert your own joke here."

"Not even going to try?" Silver asked, concerned.

"Nope. That one's multi-purpose, everyone will have a different answer. With that we move onto a game called Film Noir for Amy and Rouge. In this game, these two will be doing a noir-style movie in an unlikely place. What would be an unlikely place for that kind of movie?"

"High school!"

"Not bad, I like it. Ladies? Take it away."

Amy started off, looking at Rouge, then walking up closer to the cameras.

"I had been searching for my history notebook for two days now. All the clues pointed towards her, the queen of the school. If she stole it, I was in for a fight." Amy walked back to Rouge, grabbing her attention. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen my history notebook, have you? I need it for the exam tomorrow."

Rouge said nothing, walking to the camera.

"To tell the truth, I had seen her book. I took it, after all. Still, giving it back would be problematic." Rouge walked back, talking to Amy. "Have you checked the Lost and Found?"

"Quite a few times. No one's brought anything new for 5 years." Amy said, before walking to the camera. "That wasn't completely true. Quite a few things had been brought in, however, I didn't think anyone would go to claim the cigarettes or the pack of con...um...cards."

"Huh...well, I'm sorry to hear." Rouge said before starting her next monologue. "Well, now I know what happened to my friend's cards, we haven't been able to play in a few days."

Lyle quickly buzzed the game over.

"Well, 1,000 points to whoever wants to play a card game. Come on back to Whose Line and find out who the winner is."

"The new X-Men!" Silver screamed, causing Lyle to look at him like he had a plague.

"The hell was that?"

"My crime, from Interrogation! I was responsible for the new X-Men movie, right?"

"...Yes Silver. That was your crime. Your punishment shall be stabbing." Lyle said, growling.

"Uh-oh..." Silver said as the screen switched to commercials.

* * *

_**Well, I think that went decently. I also would like to add on to my early statement. I can't laugh at my own jokes, but I CAN be disgusted by them. And ashamed.**_


	12. Ep3 Ending: World's Worst

**Whose Line is it Anyways:**_** S.E. 2**_

_( Show 3 Ending )_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! Tonight's winner is Rouge the Bat." Lyle said, his voice dropping at the end. Rouge winked and waved from behind the desk.

"How the hell did that happen?" Blaze asked, curious.

"You just got to know how to win 'em over." Rouge said, seductively.

"Lyle, I'm disappointed at you." Amy sighed, shaking her head.

"What she forgets to mention is I agreed to let her win as long as she stayed far away from me." Lyle said, shivering.

"Sure you did." Rouge said, smiling. Lyle simply groaned again, knowing it was time to move on.

"Time for the last game of the night, World's Worst. We stand on the World's Worst Step and come up with as many examples as we can of the world's worst what, Rouge?"

"World's Worst Date."

Lyle was first, walking up.

"Ah, you must be the one. Come, I'd like you to meet the wives." Lyle was buzzed out. Silver stepped up, but was immediately buzzed back out. Amy stepped up next.

"Well, I couldn't get roses, so I got you a flesh-eating plant! Close enough, right?" Amy was buzzed out. Silver stepped up only to be buzzed out. Next up was Blaze.

"Now, we just can't go to the ice cream shop. I might get arrested again." She was buzzed out, and Silver tried to walk up again, to no avail. Amy stepped back up, smiling.

"Well, of course I love you, silly! But your organs will make me so much money..." She was buzzed out and Lyle walked up.

"I'd rate your dress, but the points don't matter." He was buzzed out and Blaze walked back up.

"Ugh...you're wearing THAT? No, no, its fine, just...stay back about 50 feet." She was buzzed out, Amy walking back up.

She started to shake, speaking so fast her words were barely understandable. Blaze walked up and forced something in Amy's mouth, who immediately went limp in the cat's arms. The buzzer signaled for Lyle to move back up.

"Yeah, we'll have fun. I just need to pick up whipped cream, a gag, and a gallon of gasoline." Lyle was buzzed out, Rouge speaking before anyone else could move up.

"What happened to Silver?"

A quick look around revealed the hedgehog had vanished. Without warning, a bunch of glue fell onto Rouge. She was immediately lifted to the center of the stage by telekinesis just in time for a cloud of feathers to plow into her. The result should be obvious, but the act didn't stop as Silver hovered above her.

"That's right guys, this chick is single and ready to mingle! Think you've got what it takes? Don't count your chickens before they hatch!"

"You are dead!" Rouge said, jumping in the air to fly only to find her wings had been shoved together quick enough to be glued shut.

"Oh, look on the sunny side, Rouge!" Silver said, cackling.

"Silver? Where'd you get all the stuff for this?" Lyle asked, obviously happy.

"The prop room."

"Ah. Well, I think you've scrambled Rouge's eggs." Lyle said, chuckling.

"Yep, he cracked her wide open." Amy said, almost in tears.

"It seems the framework for new jokes has been laid." Blaze said, nodding.

"Thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways, see you next time!" Lyle said, waving good-bye.

"I'm never coming back." Rouge grumbled.

"Oh, don't be so rotten." Silver said, snapping a picture.

* * *

_**7 chicken jokes...7 different performers to date...7 Chaos Emeralds...SONIC ADVENTURE 3 CONFIRMED? Probably not, but still pretty freaky seeing how I don't plan the story in advance. Wait...Sonic Advance 3 remake? You know what? I need to stop.**_


	13. Ep4: Pre-Show & Let's Make a Date

_**Been a bit, sorry about that. Let's see if I can bring some more laughs, though!**_

* * *

**[****Review Response(s)****]**

**{****TrueNight1025****}: I still need a copy of Sonic '06 just so I can play as Silver... :)**

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways:**_** S.E. 2**_

_{Show 4}: Pre-Show and Let's Make a Date_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line...is what I would say if we could film the real show." Lyle stated to the hand-held camera being upheld by a strange golem thing. "If anyone's seeing this, let me explain. Basically we're waiting on the tech guys to fix our usual camera set-up for the recording and the VIP for tonight hasn't even shown up yet!"

"VIP?" Sonic asked, confused as usual.

"Our Very Important Player." Lyle said, sighing.

"You know, I have a better question." Amy said, looking around.

"Shoot."

"Why are there so many living dolls around here?" Amy said, pointing out not only the golem holding the camera, but several other dolls running and flying around.

"Free labor. I learned how to make them myself." Lyle said, shrugging. "Huh...thirsty. Can someone bring a Pepsi?"

An unimportant helper ran up, pushing an ice cart. Lyle opened the lid and grabbed a can, a fairy following behind.

"I'm the strongest!"

"Damn it, get back in the damned box!" Lyle said, smacking the blue clad fairy on the head, causing it to fall back in the box. Slamming the lid shut, the worker ran back offstage with the cart.

"What the crap is with everything today?" Shadow asked, irritated.

"I don't know, all I do know is t-" Lyle was cut off by a doll flying in front of him with a piece of paper. "The cameras are fixed? Awesome, all we need is our guest star!"

On cue, water burst out of the center of the stage, a hedgehog shooting up with it.

**[ Starr the Hedgehog ]**  
Age: 22 (according to her body type and thinking)  
Gender: Female  
Fur Color: Black with blue streaks  
Skin Color: Peach  
Description: One quill on her head going back, two quills going out to the aside, two quills going downward, all have a blue streak on them (for better picture see my avatar picture)  
Powers: Water (ex. Can turn herself into water, throw water balls, control water, etc.)  
Clothes: Blue strapless dress with white trim on the top and bottom; shoes are like Shadow's but they are heels and blue instead of red, gloves like Shadow's as well.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Starr said, chuckling. Lyle simply sighed as water started to soak him.

"Now we need to fix the floor and get a mop." Lyle said.

"I'm still the strongest!" The blue fairy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Get the HELL OUT!"

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! On tonight's show, we have Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Starr! I'm your host, Lyle Sol! Let's get things started!" Lyle said to kick off the show, running to his desk's seat. "Alright welcome! Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! Yep, they'll mean nothing after this show, just like anything aired on _The Talk_."

"CBS is going to sue, man." Sonic commented.

"Whatever. Let's move onto our first game, Let's Make a Date! Starr will be appearing on a dating type show, however, the only people she has to choose from is Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. Adding on to that, each of them shall have a strange characteristic to act out. So, with that in mind, take it away, Starr."

"Bachelor 1...I love presents. What would you get me as a present?" Starr said to Shadow, whose character appeared below him.

_"A highly devoted member of the Church of Lyle."_

"Now, I say, the best gift I can give to you is to awaken your FAITH! Revoke your earthly concepts and ascend to his LEVEL! Only then shall you be spared the insanity he shall bring to the souls of men!"

"Um...thanks, Bachelor 1. Bachelor 2? Same question." Starr asked Amy, whose character appeared below.

_"A witch hoping her potions shall win over a beautiful man."_

"Well, a present for the little girl, eh...I have a nice pair of ruby shoes, if you'd like them. Now, all I need for this potion is the hair of a girl..." Amy said, standing up. She quickly ran over to Lyle and pulled a strand of his hair.

"Ouch!"

"You dare to hurt the King of the End?" Shadow said, preaching at Amy. "You shall go to the depths of insanity! You shall regret your actions!" Amy continued to stir a pot of some kind.

"Um...Bachelor 3? What would our first date be like?"

_"An angry drunk."_

"The hell do ya mean first date? Haven't we been on, like, ten already? I swear, there's just no pleasin' ya!" Sonic said, heavily slurring his words.

"Um...right. Bachelor 1? How do you think a relationship stays together, what does a couple need?"

"They simply need faith in the King of Insanity! Shall he not find your choice worthy, you shall know as he drives you insane! Now, join me as I bow to the Lord!" Shadow ran over to the desk, bowing his head to Lyle, who simply sighed.

"Right...Bachelor 2? How would we settle a fight?"

"A fight? Simple, I'll knock you out with my magic!" Amy said, spooning a bit of whatever was in her pot and shoving it into Sonic's throat, who started to throw up in her lap. Lyle buzzed the game over, looking at Starr.

"Got some guesses?"

"No, but I have some mental scars."

"We all do. Get on with the game." Amy said, angry.

"Um...Shadow's a priest in the Church of Lyle?"

"Yep."

"Okay...Amy's a witch?"

"Yes, but what was she playing?" Sonic said, getting hit in the ribs by Amy's elbow.

"A witch trying to find love?"

"Close enough." Lyle said.

"And Sonic was drunk."

"Yep." Lyle said, buzzing the game over. "Alright, 1000 points to Shadow. With that, we cut to commercial. Don't change the channel!"

* * *

_**1000 points to anyone who knows what series I was referencing with the pre-show.**_


	14. Ep4: Weird NewscastersPress Conference

_**Been a little while, eh? Sorry, been working on finishing my computer swap and other time-consuming annoyances. HOPEFULLY I can update more frequently now...**_

* * *

**[****Review Response(s)****]:**

{ TrueNight1025 }: I'm disappointed in you now! Where do you think we'd be if the real Whose Line cast decided not to perform because of that? I'll tell you! We'd be out a historic comedy goldmine, and I'd be out a writing job. With that said, I hope you enjoy the rest of this episode. :)

* * *

**Whose Line is it Anyways:**_** S.E. 2**_

_{ Show 4 }: Weird Newscasters & Press Conference_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yep, they don't matter, just like the talent portion of a beauty contest." Lyle said, being met by a few boos from the audience. "Well, it's true. Anyways, let's move onto a game called Weird Newscasters for all four of you."

The crowd cheered as the hedgehogs walked to the center of the stage.

"Alright, Starr is the main host on the news, with Shadow as her co-host. Sonic is doing the sports report, leaving Amy to do the weather. Of course, however, everyone has a part to act besides Starr." Lyle explained.

"So, the usual kind of gimmick?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Now, Shadow...you're in slow-motion re-enacting a violent fight. Sonic, you're body is being controlled by someone in the crowd."

"Aren't I always?" Sonic said, sighing.

"Yes, yes you are. And Amy, you are an idiot." Lyle said.

"But what is she in the scene?" Someone in the audience yelled, only to be hit by a flying hammer.

"Sorry, sorry. Amy, you're playing an idiot."

"I get it." Amy said, growling slightly.

"Okay, right. Starr, take it away." Lyle said, ducking behind his desk to dodge another flying hammer. The news jingle started as the camera focused on Starr.

"Good evening, welcome to the six o'clock news at five. Tonight's stop story is about a horrible accident at the Ceiling Fan Expo involving Tortanto and his amazing flying sheep. According to witness reports, everything was fine until one incredibly high jump, causing the sheep to hit the fan." Starr said seriously, causing quite a few cackles. "Now, onto coverage on a gang fight that occurred this morning, with my co-host, Slow Mo. Mo?"

The camera focused on Shadow, who had gotten to his feet. He threw a few punches before pulling out a gun and firing, switching sides to be struck by the heavy fire, all performed at the speed of a snail. He finally fell to the floor, twitching.

"Thank you for playing that footage, Mo. Now, onto sports with Mannie Kin. Mannie?"

The camera's moved over to Sonic.

"Ah, thank you. It was a great week in sports as all the star teams advanced to the next sta-HEY!" Sonic said, suddenly taking off at a dash, running around and jumping and sliding around the room, finally slamming into a wall.

"However, the biggest event marked a Game Over...back to you..."

"Thanks, Mannie. Now, onto Jade with the weather. Jade? What's the weather like?"

"Um...hot?" Amy said, looking around.

"...Right...thanks for that, Amy. This has been the six o'clock news, tune in later tonight at ten."

Lyle buzzed the game over, allowing the players to return to their seats.

"Alright, 1,000 points to everyone except Sonic."

"Why do I get left out?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Because you left a hole in the studio wall. We'll return once that's fixed."

* * *

"Alright, we're back to more Whose Line. Our next game is Press Conference for all four of you. Shadow will be holding a conference with the press, played by the others. Thing is, Shadow doesn't know what or who he is. He has to guess that from the questions he's asked. So, take it away." Lyle said, immediately jumping into the next game.

"I thank you all for coming. I'm sure you have questions, so ask away." Shadow said as his suggestion appeared on the screen.

_A scientist coming forward with his cure for stupidity._

"Yes, how did you find this when no one else even considered it possible?" Starr said, starting the game off.

"Well, mostly dumb luck, to be honest. I was trying to make a cake for a birthday."

"Now, how is the treatment given?" Sonic asked.

"Needles. Lots of needles."

"Now, what or who did you test this on?" Amy asked.

"Well, I didn't have money for rats, so I used my son and his friends..."

"Did they improve?" Starr asked.

"I think so, he seems to be better off than before. He just passed 3rd grade."

"And have there been any side effects?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, you want to help test next? You need it more than most."

Lyle buzzed the game over.

"I think you've got it. What or who are you, Shadow?"

"I have found the cure for stupidity."

"Bingo! 2,000 points to Sonic so he can pay for treatment. We'll be back to more Whose Line after these commercial messages!"


End file.
